brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Mask of the Butterfly
Mask of the Butterfly is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer/beat em up game made by In-Verse. It stars Six Playable characters to choose from, but these six playable they are completely different in past and future incarnations. Gameplay The Controls are basically an eight-direction joystick and three buttons, one for the simple attack, one for jumping and the third for the super attack, in which can't be used unless the Super Bar is full. Some of the characters can fly, others climb across walls and ceilings, there are many ways to jump and avoid the enemies. There are many power-ups, for example: The hearts offers you one more life, the stars offer you a powered up life bar (Half gives you a little, the full stars give you the full bar). Iris/Azure and Ruby/Garnet can use a Butterfly Mask to have invincibility and use the super bar in full force (albeit rarely appear). Full Moon gives to the Blue Team and the Sun gives to the Red team the same thing as the Butterfly masks. There's also a different boss and ending to each. Final Bosses * Iris <-> Ruby * Nick <-> Simon * Erika <-> Tiara * Azure <-> Garnet * Guy <-> Benny * Diana <-> Rem Setting and Characters An organized crime Syndicate, known as the Blue Moon clan, had conquered all the fictional zone of Parveln. In the other hand, there's a Red Sun, a gang who fights each day against their criminals. It centers in a young girl between 16 to 20 years old named Azure (Real name Iris) who's a rich heiress. With her group of affiliates and her Rival Garnet, who's a female street fighter with her gang setting many of the series events, but these events are from back to lots of times, a new future can happen every day with the current past, with the first Iris facing back a woman named Ruby. Cast -Past- -Iris' Side- * Iris Blue: She is a young woman descended from a very wealthy family. She in the surface has an iron woman personality, but few know that she is actually an insecure woman who is always alone. * Nick Darwin: Nick is a close friend of Iris regardless of her position. He is always open and has always a smiling face, he's a being made of light, possibly an Angel given his thoughts. * Simon Simon: He's a young boy who was found in the jungle, being raised by animals, he is a wild boy. But has curiosity about things like how to live in a house, being in silence, etc. -Ruby's Side- * Ruby Crimson: She is a woman with a big temperament and middle class, she is humble, but thinks she is superior to everybody else and everyone else fears her for those attitudes. She is not really sane. * Erika Ramos: Erika is a policewoman who is also Ruby's friend. She has a serious personality and keeps Ruby in control to herself. She likes to drink alcohol anytime in any place. * Tiara Chandler: Tiara is an amoral woman that was freed from the jail, she has short hair and a big physique, considers the rest as small fry and praises Ruby for being different to other ladies. -Future- -Azure's Side- * Azure Blur: Azure is a woman who's the sole heir of a fortune, she is a proud and cunning woman, but she has problems such as shyness and lacks fluid capabilities for combat style that is still stiff, but she's intelligent. She's the stereotype of Shy Blue-haired girl. * Saint Guy/Gai Van der Land: The Butler of Azure and a avid fighter, he wants to be the best protector possible to Azure and worries about her safety, he in secret is a dark hunter that in the night kills. He's the stereotype of Tall, Dark and Handsome. * Deanna Sunshine a.k.a. Moby Dick: Azure's Maid, she likes to clean the home, and avoiding parties so she can rest happily, however, 99% of the cases she has ended being stressed due to the fact that she wants vacations all the day. She's a ninja maid. -Garnet's Side- * Garnet Red: She's a woman who's the leader of a gang and is pretty much a tomboy, very rude and aggressive to everyone. Even rich people who she despises, even if those who want to rob her loved ones, passive and aggressive. She's the Fiery Redhead. * Rem Remington: The cute and friendly Gardener, he's the childhood friend of Azure and Crimson, he was contracted as a gardener, But hangs on in Crimson's gang as the "Junior Gangster". He fits as the Kid-appeal character in sort. * Benny Eisenstein: He's a big guy with the strength of a bull and a temperament like the Lion, he's the second-in-command to Crimson's forces, however, Crimson considers him as equal to her, he also hates rich guys for infecting their town. He's The Big Guy. -Unrelated- * Amadeus: Is the one who gives the masks to the girls in the past and the future, but he is a warlock that wants to bring the true despair, the Extra boss. Trivia * The music will resemble those of Daisuke Ishiwatari and Jun Senoue, from Guilty Gear and Sega games fame respectively. * It is highly inspired in games like Strider and Osman. Category:Platformer games Category:2012 video games